


Mother Henning and a Beginning

by genki_blonde



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Garcia is sneaky, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia is worried about Reid, as always. Soon she realizes that she doesn't have to be. He's got someone to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Henning and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in this fandom so be nice. It's also very late at the moment and I'm tired so I just hope you enjoy!

Garcia was worried. Of course, she knew that it was in her nature to be a little bit of a mother hen, but she really did not mind looking after her friends. Their resident genius was someone she especially kept tabs on, because Spencer Reid needed someone to care for him. So for the past three months Penelope had checked the surveillance feeds of their headquarters every morning in order to guarantee that the young man went home early enough in the evening and did not appear until at least seven consecutive hours had passed after he had left. Garcia could only hope that Reid actually managed to get some sleep during the night if at all possible.

The All-Knowing Tech Goddess may also have planned on using the material she had gathered to, well, blackmail the youngest agent into getting a date. In Garcia’s opinion going out with someone would definitely make it easier for Reid to let loose for a change. Even for an evening.

For the first two months Spencer’s routine had varied very little. In the evening he would stay at the bullpen doing paperwork and going through old cases until around 8:30 PM. Then he would start to slowly pack up his belongings before walking to the elevators at 9 PM. The next day Reid would usually arrive at the lobby no later than 8 AM unless the agents had been called to work before that. There had been many days when for one second Garcia had considered setting her clock by the genius.

Lately though there had been a new pattern emerging.

Two weeks ago the team had spent three days on a case in Alabama and afterwards they had not been back to the headquarters until late in the evening. One by one the bullpen had emptied as the profilers left for the night, leaving only Spencer working at his desk and their Fearless Leader in his office. While watching the video feed, Garcia kept glancing at the timestamp in the lower-right corner of the screen. Hours went by and eventually Hotch emerged from his office and stopped at Reid’s desk. Garcia watched as the two men exchanged a few words and then the young doctor followed Hotch out of the bullpen and towards the elevators.

After that one occasion Hotch and Reid would leave work together every once in a while. Last week had been so quiet for the profilers that it was not surprising how those two had shared the elevator on their way out for five days straight. Garcia was practically shaking with curiosity as she had no idea what they were up to. Even her masterful skills could do nothing to reveal that secret as she was not comfortable with following her colleagues after they had left the building.

So far Garcia had not told anyone about what she had witnessed. Mostly because she did not want to reveal how she had come upon that information, but she also understood that neither was it her secret to tell. Then one morning she lured the unsuspecting Spencer Reid straight into her lair with promises of coffee and nerd-talk.

While internally cackling like a maniac, Garcia offered the genius a chair and a mug. She would let him prepare the beverage the way he liked that would easily lull him into a false sense of security. If she appeared too obvious in her wanting to talk to Spencer, he would soon get suspicious and clam up. Working with a bunch of profilers definitely had its downsides when trying to get them to talk about their personal lives. Luckily, Garcia had experience.

“Okay, Boy Wonder, if you could choose, which Doctor would you most like to travel with and why?”

*** 

“…and I still can’t understand how you can say that the Hobbit is better movie than all the Lord of the Rings.”

Garcia laughed into her mug of coffee. “Have you seen Richard Armitage? That man is pure perfection. Maybe even yummier than Orlando Bloom.” She giggled again and lay back in her chair.

“There is no such thing as perfection, you know. Every human being is flawed in some way,” Spencer started. “Besides fantasizing about actors can cause the mind to distance itself from reality and lead to obsession or, at worst, stalking…”

Now Garcia just stared at Spencer with a slight pout. “Damn you profilers, always ruining my fun.” She rolled towards her desk with the office chair. Spencer laid his head on his crossed arms sighing tiredly. “Believe me; it is nearly impossible to meet a person who is even close to perfect.” Feeling slightly sad for her young friend Garcia gently petted Reid’s hair. “I guess it depends on a person’s definition of perfect, you know.”

After a short moment of silence, Spencer sat back up and looked at Garcia. “Well, for me it would be someone who is friendly, but also has enough authority not to be a pushover. I don’t really care about their appearance, because to me it is more important to be sufficiently knowledgeable to manage a conversation and be kind enough to see past the things that make me different from everybody else. They should be someone who can respect me and my habits but is also able to bring me out of my head when needed.”

Garcia thought that his was almost too good to be true. So naturally, she could not let such a chance pass her by. “You do realize that most of those attributes fit our Fearless Leader perfectly, right?”

Spencer raised one eyebrow and looked skeptically at Garcia. “He really isn’t like that.” He argued vehemently.

The tech-girl just winked and let her lips turn into a naughty smirk. “Yes. He is. Hotch listens to you every time you have something to say and he definitely looks after you. You two can also have long conversations on practically any subject, can’t you?”

The genius squared his shoulders and enunciated clearly, as if that would help, “No. Hotch is definitely not like that.”

“He’s not?” The smirk still graced the red-painted lips of Penelope Garcia. She was like a dog with a bone. Spencer sighed and looked at his hands lying on the table, “No. He’s not.”

But as he unconsciously tightened his hands into fists there was a slight dusting of pink on Spencer’s cheeks which belied his words.

Curiouser and curiouser…

***

That evening when Spencer was finishing up his reports on their latest case he looked up at Aaron’s office and saw that the light was still on. For the past two weeks Hotch had been driving Spencer home in the evenings when they both had ended up staying at work longer than they had intended. Admittedly, the younger man had started to look forward to their car rides together. Spencer enjoyed talking with Hotch, because their team leader was always able to offer new insight on things. There may have also been a tiny part in Spencer’s brain that made him almost self-consciously aware of Aaron’s presence next to him in the confined space of the car.

However, his earlier chat with Garcia had shed light on some of the feelings that had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach. Despite his reluctance to admit anything, it had become painfully obvious that in all the ways that mattered Hotch was very close to Reid’s type of perfection. When the thought made its way into his mind, it caused an all-body shudder that left the genius even more confused than before.

To be honest, Reid knew perfectly well he had been steadily falling for his boss ever since the day they had met, but so far he had succeeded in keeping his crush at bay. Now though it had become more and more difficult to bury the feelings as he and Aaron had spent more time together. They had both seen a new side of each other and that made Spencer cherish every ride home even more. 

Quietly he rose from his seat and decided to stretch his legs a little. Deep in thought Spencer walked around the empty bullpen until he collided with something warm and hard. That something gave a soft “oomph” sound at their collision and twined two strong arms around the young profiler to break his fall. The force of the impact had knocked the breath out of Reid who automatically grasped at the object he had walked into to keep his balance.

Someone chuckled softly next to Spencer’s ear and finally the genius focused on what -or rather who- he had used for support. Seeing Aaron’s face barely an inch away from his made the young man try to fight off a blush. Even without the confusing feelings, Reid found their situation awkward. Slowly he started to retract from Hotch’s gentle hold, but the older man only tightened his grip stilling Spencer’s attempts at moving away.

“Umm… I don’t think that this is appropriate workplace behavior.” There might have been a nervous giggle that Spencer will deny making until the day he died. With a friendly smile Hotch let go of him and took a step back. “Just making sure you are steady on your own feet.” And that was definitely a smirk more than a smile. “Reid, before you ran into me I was actually coming to ask if you’d want me to give you a ride home.”

Trying not to stutter, Spencer stared at the tips of his shoes. “Hotch, why do you want to drive me home? I’m a grown up so I should be able to get home safely from work. It takes 33 minutes and 50 seconds at longest.” Keeping the crush at bay was a lot harder when the object of your thoughts was standing in front of you. Nervously Spencer scratched the side of his nose.

Out of nowhere Aaron’s arms came to embrace him again. “Knowing you are safe makes it easier for me to sleep,” the dark haired man murmured into Spencer’s ear. The warm air against his earlobe made shivers run up and down the genius’s back and Reid relaxed in Hotch’s arms. Without another word the young agent brushed his lips against Aaron’s. Spencer felt two fists grab more of his shirt as Hotch deepened the kiss and licked his way into Reid’s hot mouth.

They kept kissing for what felt like hours. It was just perfect in its intensity, not too hard or too soft. Still, all too soon Aaron pulled away. He took two deep breaths while smiling happily at Spencer. Meanwhile one of his hands brushed some of Reid’s hair away from his flushed face and tucked the strands gently behind Reid’s right ear. Spencer let his hands pull Hotch a tiny amount closer and afterwards smoothen the lapels of his suit jacket. They were both grinning happily at each other.

Hotch grabbed Spencer’s hand in his and guided the younger man towards the elevator. “My place or yours, you can choose. Jack is staying over at Jessica’s tonight.” Spencer wrapped himself close to Aaron’s side and beamed mischievously at the older profiler. “My place. Then I know where everything is.” The only answer he got was a hungry kiss which Reid whole-heartedly returned as the elevator doors slid shut.

***

Having watched the surveillance video from the night before Garcia was feeling pretty fantastic. Grinning, she walked past the bullpen on her way to the coffee maker. Noticing that her gorgeous Derek Morgan was giving her suspicious looks she just winked at him and went to get her glorious cup of the divine beverage that was coffee.

Even the most grisly of all cases could not ruin her good mood today. Her youngest agent was happy, their Fearless Leader was also happy, there was coffee in her cup and Derek was looking especially scrumptious this morning. Life was good.


End file.
